


It's gonna be you (forever)

by wntr_sldr



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Civil War II (Marvel), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wntr_sldr/pseuds/wntr_sldr
Summary: This is a xmas gift to Isa, one of the closest friends in my life.Merry Christmas, my angel.PS: Not beta'd cause I have no beta-reader, sorry for anything in advance.





	It's gonna be you (forever)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mylittlebrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlebrat/gifts).



> This is a xmas gift to Isa, one of the closest friends in my life.  
> Merry Christmas, my angel.
> 
> PS: Not beta'd cause I have no beta-reader, sorry for anything in advance.

Charles couldn’t quite get a grip of the situation. It is like the beginning of the end. 

“If the wrong people hear about this…” Hank looks through the window as the sky could tell him otherwise. But it wouldn’t. The clouds are creating a horrible shadow to the world, making it greyish and ugly. It looks like the end of everything.

“If?” Raven snorts, “Erik already knows about it at this point.”

Charles moved his wheelchair around his desk, staring into the nothing. This Ulysses kid seems too powerful which makes him a great danger to everyone. 

“Can’t we bring him to live here? I feel like the school would be the best place not only for him but for and of us,” a thunder makes the three of them to abruptly looked through the window. 

“I don't think it'd be easy to convince him to come. The Inhumans have been playing some twisted role of guardians but at the end of the day, they were the first ones to believe in him and take him in, so he feels comfortable around them. Even protected, I'd say.”

Raven stands up while talking and goes to get some coffee for herself. The beautiful and very antique little desk at a corner in Charles’ office was everyone’s favorite thing in that room. 

“But we have children around his age in here, it'd be healthy for him to socialize with kids instead of some heroes’ group,” Hank sighs. “Is he even a mutant?”

“I don't know about that but either way it's a strong and dangerous power to deal with when you are a teenager without proper training” Charles keeps his eyes focused on what's happening outside his window.

Everyone stay in silence until Raven breaks it after a long sip of her coffee.

“The kid has not had a single mistaken vision so far, Charles. I really don't think you should take this one lightly. Especially with your past story with Erik, I feel like…”

“I'm not trying to discredit his vision, my sister. I can wholeheartedly promise you that I'd never dismiss your worries like that. It's quite the opposite. I could see so many ways to how his vision can turn into reality. It's sad, isn't? That I can easily imagine too many scenarios where Erik ends up killing me to win his war.”

Charles smiles but his eyes are heavy with something deeper than sadness. He has always been on the thin line between hoping someday Erik would come back to him and acknowledging the possibility of Erik being his end somehow. Now he knows which path he'll have to walk. And he's never felt so lonely before.

At that exact time, in some very poorly lighted room, in a basement where the Inhumans are hiding Ulysses from the Avengers, a vision is becoming clearer and even more terrifying.

Ulysses can see how Charles is lying on the floor, having fallen off the wheelchair, his face showing signs of pain, his eyes watering.   
_  
“Please, Erik, come back to your senses, I know you can hear my voice wherever you are,” Charles lets a sob escape through his swollen lips, “Don't let her control your mind, please. Be strong. You have been strong your whole life. I believe in you. I love and trust you.”_

_Ulysses can see how Erik must be struggling deep inside if his saddened eyes are anything to go by. His lips try to move but he can get the words out. A silent ‘I love you so much’ followed by a ‘Forgive me’ that mean everything to Charles._

_Charles smiles softly. His physical pain is not bigger than the reassurance his heart feels at that moment. He thinks there are so many horrible ways to die. This wasn't one of them. ___


End file.
